<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>目不转睛 by Xylophone323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226524">目不转睛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323'>Xylophone323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max因为Daniel的晚归而不满。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>潘卡400km/h的过弯车速 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>目不转睛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Max盯着墙上的挂钟，手指焦躁地来回点在玻璃桌上。</p><p>  这也不是第一次Daniel深夜未归了，成年人都需要有自己的社交生活。Max总是莫名地为此感到恼火，但他不能告诉Daniel——比起几年前，现在的他总该对于克制自己的嫉妒心有点长进吧。</p><p>  PS菜单界面上的更新进度条终于攒到了底，Max有点烦躁地按下了确认键。</p><p>  再默默把连跪三把排位的事也怪罪到Daniel的头上。</p><p> </p><p>  门把手发出窸窣的声音，对方比平时花了更久的时间打开了锁。门一打开，Max立刻把视线转回电视屏幕，故作平淡地打了一声招呼：“玩得开心吗？”他的余光瞥见Daniel的衬衫解开了领口上的两颗纽扣，难免不满地皱了皱眉头。</p><p>  “Maxy！”Daniel把鞋子毫无章法地丢在鞋柜上，大步地朝沙发走过来。他捧起Max的脸用力地亲了一口，甜果酒的味道还沾在嘴上，Max没有忍住伸出一点舌头舔过对方的唇。</p><p>  Daniel朝后拉开一些距离，嘿嘿傻笑起来：“不行。”他点了点Max手里还闪着幽莹蓝光的手柄，眯着眼睛说：“继续玩吧，我先去洗澡睡觉了。”</p><p>  Max看了一眼屏幕上的3-2，这线上匹配的菜鸡对手就连他和男朋友亲热着也比不过他？</p><p>  “等会，Daniel.”Max腾出一只手拽住了Daniel的手腕，已经有些微醺的澳洲人踉跄了一下，直接跌进了沙发和Max的怀抱里，“陪我一会，你一晚上都不在家。”这样撒娇的请求不知道从什么时候开始变得难以脱口而出，只能乘着Daniel反应不过来的时候才敢提上两句。</p><p>  “好啊。”Daniel倒是很快就同意了，转身迈腿跨坐在Max的大腿上，把头埋进他的颈间。他把手从腰侧环过，整个人圈在了Max的身上，“这样影响你了吗？”</p><p>  3-3了，Max的双手离开了手柄足足五秒。</p><p>  “没……没有。”Max感觉自己的胸口挂着一只树袋熊，实在喘不上气来。毛茸茸的发尾戳着自己的下巴，他低头吻了一下那丛乱发，那些幼稚赌气的情绪顷刻烟消云散了。</p><p>  Daniel安静地抱了一会，在Max以为他睡着的时候双手突然不安分地开始游走，在衣摆处打转。Max起先还没有注意到，结果温热的手掌贴着T恤摸到自己的肚子上时，他听到耳后传来一阵闷笑声。Daniel动了动下身，在Max的大腿上慢慢磨蹭着。</p><p>  “你别动了……”Max的话还没说完，一股黏腻的触感从自己的脖上滑到耳根，湿热的气息喷在他的耳蜗。Daniel一边笑着一边吻着Max的后颈，发出几个响亮的“啵”声。Max的手里还操作着摇杆，眼睛不确定到底往哪里看才好。</p><p>  Daniel自顾自地开始晃动臀部，两人的下半身若有似无地摩擦着，嘴里念念有词：“别管我，你玩游戏就好。”多像魔鬼的低语，Max不知自己怎么点头同意了，大脑却一片空白。</p><p>  要是这样Max还不硬，实在有违天理人神共愤。</p><p>  就算是加时30分钟，Max也从来没有感觉到FIFA是这么漫长的游戏。Daniel驾轻就熟地解开了他外裤上的绳，同时扒掉了他的短裤和内裤。Max差点跳起来，但是Daniel整个人的体重压在他的身上，又不得不让他硬着头皮坐回去。Max按下传球键的手指有点颤抖，好在没有被对手截断。</p><p>  Daniel顺着沙发溜下去，跪在Max的身前。他把Max的手臂支起来，伸头靠近，急促的呼吸变成电流般的酥痒爬过Max的脊柱。下一秒，温暖的唇舌就贴上了他的阴茎来回套弄，柔软的口腔紧紧箍着Max的下身，无处可逃。他低头瞟了一眼看见Daniel的嘴角还挂着没来得及咽回去的口水。</p><p>  妈的，Max把射门键攥得太紧，蓄力对着空门打飞了。</p><p> </p><p>  “这样影响你了吗？”Daniel抬着头明知故问，这个角度下暖黄的光照着他湿润的唇，暧昧万分。他的脸因为缺氧有些泛红，回头看见屏幕上最后跳出的3-5，露出了得意的笑容，“输了不能怪……”</p><p>  Max低下头，用手指轻捏住了Daniel的两颊打断了他要说的话，他看着Daniel像鱼一样一直挣扎地吐泡泡忍不住想笑：“要跟我玩是吗？”他扔开手柄，托起Daniel的身体重新架到自己身上，迅速地把衣服剥了个干净，麦色的肌肤裸露在空气中。</p><p>  PS的界面回响着不断重复的背景音乐。</p><p>  Max把手指从脸庞放进Daniel的嘴里搅动，食指和中指夹着舌头左右摆弄。他听到Daniel发出“唔唔”的抗议，但是他的另一只手还在撸动Daniel的分身，这些拒绝又变得绵软无力了许多。Daniel现在跪坐在他的两腿之间，膝盖上还有地毯花纹的印子，像是为这场即将到来的淫糜性爱特意烙下的绮丽纹身。</p><p>  室内的温度几乎要被点燃，Max抽回已经湿淋淋的手指，一路向下停在了肩上按住。他轻笑的鼻息划过Daniel的皮肤，后者不自主地打了个颤，然后Max吻上了他胸前的乳点。</p><p>  “Max……”</p><p>  细碎的喘息从两人之间紧密的缝隙落出来，他们的性器互相抵在一起，硬得发疼。Max伸手去够茶几抽屉里的润滑剂，Daniel闭上眼凑过去胡乱地吻他，胡茬熟悉的触感像是猫爪挠过心尖。</p><p>  他们的舌纠缠在一块，在牙和腔壁间碰撞。来不及吞咽的津液滴落下来，濡湿了两人的小腹。Max对这样的情况早已见怪不怪，他的目光应付着Daniel对自己上下其手的索取，双手在他的背后凭着潜意识和记忆拧开了润滑液倒进手心捂热。</p><p>  Max通常会让Daniel自己扩张，但是今天他醉得东倒西歪，Max只能把这项娱乐放到下次享受了。</p><p>  “我放进来了。”Max拍了拍Daniel的后背，示意他放松一些，“抬起来一点。“他托着Daniel的臀瓣，把沾了润滑剂的手指伸进去的瞬间，Daniel的手指在自己的小臂上抓紧了。</p><p>  等到力道慢慢松懈下去，Max感觉Daniel着急地扭动了几下，在Max耳边低声呢喃：“可以了。”Max小心翼翼地开始抽动手指，往里戳了两个指关节之后开始摸索敏感点，他已经认识这副身体很多年了，花不了太久——</p><p>  “呃……”Daniel意乱情迷的呻吟比奖杯更令人满足，在每一次兴奋地刺激下抖动。他一只手撑在沙发的靠背上，另一只手探向Max的阴茎揉搓。Max仰起头，从喉咙中挤出沙哑的声音。</p><p>  把手指拿出来的时候，Daniel滚烫的体温已经整个覆在Max身上。他嘴里还在嘟囔着什么，但是他的手已经握着Max的性器对准自己的私处一寸寸没入。Max总是对Daniel忘我的主动性情有独钟，恨不得把他旖旎的表情装进金库锁进深处，这是独属于他的。</p><p>  他放任Daniel按照想要的速度自己摆动了一会，两人对视着又交换了几个深吻，Daniel的手指捋过Max眼前的散发，汗液和前液都混在他的手掌里。</p><p>  Max抽过靠枕放在一边，他搂着Daniel平躺在枕上，阴茎还留了一些在穴内。对方的手绕在Max的脑后，固执地不肯放开。</p><p>  Max笑了一下，开始抽动，他能感觉到两人的交合处咬紧了。Daniel的身体带着靠枕一起起伏，眼神开始渐渐失焦。“还要再快一点吗？”Daniel点点头，他的褐色卷发早就耷拉着粘在额前，小幅度地晃了晃。</p><p>  Daniel的左手紧扣着Max的十指，他无意识地张开嘴，舌头不停地舔着嘴唇，像是在渴求和邀请什么。Max看见Daniel的右手在摸着什么，最后抓过还闪着呼吸灯的手柄，将握把放进了嘴里。</p><p>  “操。”Max差点射了，他的大脑还没有准备好接受这幅景象，也许他应该时不时给Daniel灌点酒精看看会发生什么。他加快了自己的速度，Daniel轻哼着呜咽，含糊地说出意义不明的词句。</p><p>  “Max……我……”Daniel大口地抽气，迷离的眼底似乎氤氲着一层薄雾。Max俯身凑过去，吻了吻他的耳垂问道：“要射了吗？”Daniel再也说不出一句话了，因为Max下身的冲撞每一次都黏连着水声，快感如浪潮般难以抗拒。</p><p>  精液射进Daniel的甬道中的那一刻，抹掉了所有思绪。Daniel第一次被操到射了。</p><p>  “这样影响你了吗？”Max以安抚的姿态低头亲吻了一下Daniel大腿根部斑斓的纹身，这一直是他最爱的一个。他紧紧地抱住身下的男人，两人的心跳互相擂动着。</p><p>  Daniel捏了一下Max的鼻子，笑了起来。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>